


Blind Love

by larrysbabysgodmum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blind Character, Blind Harry, Blindness, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Louis, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbabysgodmum/pseuds/larrysbabysgodmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lost his sight at a young age but tries to live a normal life. Louis has major insecurities that he tries to deal with. They meet at a bar and they seem to really like eachother. They try to maintain a relationship together with the struggle of blindness and the lack of self confidense</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of this work it is the best and longest thing I thing I have ever wrote!

Louis flipped through his closet. “ZAYN! I just look horrible! I don’t have anything to wear! I am just not going to go,” he yelled.

“God Lou!” Zayn entered the bedroom and rolled his eyes at him. “Lou you look great, you always do!” The older boy sighed back at him.

“Zayn I don’t have time for lies,” Lou ripped off his top and started flipping through the closet again. “So help me look presentable,” Zayn walked into Louis’ closet and pulled a light blue V-neck.

“You’re lucky that I want to drink tonight!” Louis ripped the shirt from Zayn and stared at him.

“Zayn,” Louis said tapping his foot. “You picked me a shirt that makes me look like a beached whale.”

“Lou, don’t ask for my help if you don’t want it! I’m tired of your body image issues! I tell you all the time your good looking, everyone does, why can’t you just be happy?” Zayn turned around to exit the room.

“Alright, I’m sorry Zayn!” Louis put on his maroon shirt and followed after Zayn.

***

“Liam, my man!” Zayn slapped the barman on the back.

“Zayn, Lou, what can I get for you two?”

“Hit me with a pint and something fruity for this something fruity,” Zayn laughed at his joke, but Louis just rolled his eyes at him.

“The usual Lou?” Liam asked, and Louis nodded back at him.

Louis searched the club for someone he could get with, because he may as well make this trip worth it.

“Cute blond, with a cute guy with curly hair,” Louis nudged at Zayn. “The guy with curly hair is wearing sun glasses though, he’s probably a douche.”

“Yeah and there’s a pretty blond girl over there,” Zayn replied.

“Zayn, I don’t like girls.”

“Yea but I do,” Zayn gave Louis those ‘are you serious’ eyes for like the fifth time tonight.

Liam came up behind them and sat down the drinks on the bar, “A pint for Zayn, and a Blue Hawaiian for Louis,”

Both boys nodded at Liam in thanks. The two boys Louis was observing are walking towards them. “Hey guys!” Louis jumps a little when Liam shouts at these guys. “Niall, Harry, these are some of my best costumers, Zayn and Louis,” The blond guy immediately grabs Zayn hand and shakes it.

“I’m Niall; it's nice to meet you…”

“Oh, um, Zayn, I’m Zayn, that’s Louis,” he points at him and Niall grabs at his hand and shakes it too.

“Ah, I’m Harry,” the other sticks out his hand, “You’ll have to meet me half way I can’t see you”

‘You could probably see better if you took off your sun glasses’ Louis thought while he grabbed Harry’s hand.

“Louis”

“You have a really nice voice Louis,” Harry told him.

“Um thanks,” Louis smiled at him. Harry and Zayn also then introduced themselves to each other.

“Niall help me sit down by Louis, is there a seat over there?”

“Yeah, buddy,” Niall sat him down on the bar stool next to him and Niall sat down next to Harry.

“These guys are my best friends, been together since primary school,” Liam said handing Niall a pint. “Harry what do you want to drink?” Harry slid his hand across the bar and grabbed at Louis’ arm when he hit it.

“What do you recommend Louis? Liam did say you were his best costumer,”

“Give him one of these Li,” Louis backed off a little from Harry’s touch, Louis was slightly uncomfortable with the way this guy was flirting with him, but he thought he could give him a chance because he was gorgeous. “Um so what do you do Harry?”

“I’m in school studying special needs teaching, and I help work at the blind association,”

“I’m in school for teaching too! I want to do drama!” Louis thought it was so weird that he had never seen Harry before they must be at the same school, “Do you go to Man U?”

“Yeah, year two, I’m nineteen,”

“Well that explains why we haven’t seen each other, huh, I’m in year four, and I’m 21.” Harry laughed a loud booming laugh at that, this really confused Louis because he didn’t think anything he had said was funny.

“Well I don’t see anyone Louis,”

“What?” Louis was so confused he looked to Zayn or even Niall or Liam for some clue to what was going on but he saw that Zayn and Niall were dancing with their respective girls and Liam was off tending to some other bar patrons.

“Louis, I’m blind,” Harry laughed, “Did you think I was some kind of douche who wears sunglasses in a night club?”

It was Louis’ turn to laugh. “Ha, kind of,”

“I know we just met but do you want to hear about my accident?” Harry asked.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“When I was thirteen I was walking in the woods and there was an explosion, apparently I was walking near some test site and they were testing this explosive gas and that gas blinded me. I was lucky one of the guys found me or I wouldn’t have been able to find my way home, but l was in the hospital for like 3 weeks, it was insane we couldn’t even sue them because they said that there was signs up, but I don’t remember seeing them,” Harry sniffed a little. “But that’s enough about me I want to know about the boy with the pretty voice.” Louis felt a blush on his cheeks but he guesses that doesn’t matter because Harry can’t see it. They talk about everything for the rest of the night and find out everything about each other. Louis can tell that Harry is flirting so he flirts right back why wouldn’t he, Harry is gorgeous and kind and everything Louis really wanted.

“Lou, I don’t want to be too forward but I mean you were flirting right?” Harry had a red blush on his cheeks and Louis just loved it.

“Yes Harry I was flirting with you,” Louis giggled a little. Then Harry giggled.

“So are you going to take me home,” Louis wants to just lick the smirk off his face.

“Yeah let’s go,” Louis texted Zayn telling him he was going and they found Niall to get Harry’s cane out of his car and they walked the next block over to Louis’ flat.

***

 

Louis guides Harry to the couch and sits him down. “Hand me your cane Love,” Louis took the cane and set it on his coffee table.

“I don’t really do this Lou,” he grabbed at Louis’ arm as he sat down on the couch with him.

“I’m sorry; I’m not making you do anything you don’t want right?” he gripped at Harry’s hand.

“No, you seem special.”

“Oh, am I?” Louis kissed Harry’s neck and Harry moaned out. “What do you want to do babe?”

“Let’s take it to the bedroom yea? We’re not in your bedroom, are we?”

“Ha, Ha, No we’re in my sitting room babe.” Louis kissed Harry’s nose and lead him to the bedroom.

“How are we doing this babe?” Louis asked sitting Harry down on the bed.

“If you don’t care, I like to top…” Harry smirked a bit.

“Perfect actually, I’ve really gotten to love bottoming, at first I wanted to top but, guys really liked my bum.” Louis giggled a bit.

“Well now you have to let me have a feel then,” Louis laughed and he took Harry’s hands and placed then placed them on his bum. “Well, I can feel why, that’s about the best bum I’ve ever felt.”

“Not really, it’s just quite chubby like the rest of me.” Louis huffed.

“Louis looks definitely don’t matter.” Louis shut him up with his lips; Louis didn’t need to hear this he got it from everyone in his life and it didn’t stop him from being self-conscious about himself. Harry deepened the kiss and it got heated and that distracted them both away from the conversation that was about to start. Harry deepened the kiss. Things were getting heated and Lou licked Harry’s bottom lip, asking to enter. Harry allowed Louis in; Louis straddled Harry and pushed him back into the pillows. Louis started to grind his hips down on Harry’s; Harry pulled away and gasped for air. “Lou, is it dark in here?”

“Um… Yes,” Louis rubbed his hands down Harry’s chest, “Why babe? Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s just I can take my glasses off if it’s dark enough,”

“Just street light,” Louis said.

“Good, I hate these things,” he took off the glasses and handed them to Louis who placed them on the night table.

“God Harry you have the most beautiful eyes,” Louis was shock that Harry’s eyes where just gorgeous, he didn’t know what to expect but breath taking was not it at all.

“Real shame that they don’t work isn’t it, well never mind that just come over here Lou.” Louis sat up and kissed Harry chastely.

“Should I take off my clothes?” Louis said with suggestion in his voice.

“No, I want to do it,”

“Even better,” Harry reached down and gripped the edge of Louis’ shirt and pulled it off. He ran his hands over Louis’ chest.

“You feel good Lou,” Louis then started to unbutton Harry’s shirt. Harry then knocked Louis down on the pillows in the same manner he had done to him earlier. Harry pulled off Lou’s pants and threw him to the side where he figured off the bed is. Then he palmed through the cotton boxers Louis was wearing and he moaned.

“Oh Haz that’s good, Ahhh,”

“Get out the lube and a condom Lou,” Louis reached around to the bed side table drawer and meanwhile Harry removed his pants and Louis boxers. Harry got himself in a good position and Louis pulled Harry’s hand close to him and applied lube on his fingers and spread it over them. The rest Louis put on Harry’s dick, just to get rid of what was on his palms. “Kay, Lou?” Louis gave the yeah grunt to tell him to continue, “I need you to guide my finger, it’s cleaner.” Louis took Harry’s hand and led him to his waiting hole.

“Okay, Harry, go please,” Harry went for it and inserted his finger into Louis’ hole. He pumped in and out for a little bit and then added another, Louis moaned at the entrance and Harry continued to go in and out of his hole.

“One more?” Harry asked, concerned that Louis may not be able to take his massive cock only after two fingers.

“If you can make it quick,” Louis whined out, he was extremely hard on the account that he hadn’t got laid in a while. So Harry continued on with three fingers inside Louis, Louis cried out at every motion. “Can you please just get in me, I’m ready,”

“Yeah, yeah, um, can you put the condom on and slick it up?” Harry asked pulling his boxers off.

“Yep we can do that just get closer,” Harry walked forward on knees getting closer to Louis; he kept his hands out to feel when he was close. He felt skin and started to rub his hands up and down Louis’ sides, Louis jerked under these touches. In Louis’ eyes this touching was Harry’s equivalent to checking out his body, and that’s something that made a self-conscious boy squirm.

“You feel… pretty Lou,” Louis just tried to sweep it under the rug and ignore it because he didn’t want to think about it right now so he just rolled the condom on to Harry’s cock and slicked it up with lube. “Kay Louis, I’m going to do it now,” Louis made that okay sound again and Harry leaned down and met their lips with force because as Harry would put it, damn, that sound. Harry got himself back to what he thought was lined up and stroked his hard dick a few times. “Lou, I kind of need you to line me up…” Harry said a bit quietly

“It's okay Harry, I got it,” Louis grabbed Harry’s cock and lined it up with his hole, while rubbing his hand on Harry’s forearm. Harry thrust in and began to slide in and out with a steady rhythm. Louis was thrashing under Harry in mere minutes and Harry was panting and out of breath.

“I forgot how much of a work out topping is,” Harry breathed out.

“Don’t quit on me Curly!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry panted out, “Are you close Lou?”

“Mmmh,” Louis grunted “Yeah, um, yeah I’m close,”

“Okay Louis, let’s cum together,” At that they both shot their load, along with various moans. Harry pulled out and rolled the condom off which Louis took and tied then threw in the waste bin also grabbing his boxers and then promptly wiping them off. After Louis laid down next to Harry, Harry reached up and felt Louis’ face and got up and kissed his forehead. “Oh sorry, shouldn’t have done that, too personal.”

“No! It’s okay it didn’t bother me, whoa, wait are you leaving,” as Louis began to respond Harry had gotten up and started looking for his clothes, “Harry!” Louis was upset that Harry thought he had to leave.

“Louis, I’m blind not dumb, I get how these things work,” Harry had found his boxers but continued to search for the rest of his clothes. “Can you help me please, I’m blind, I can’t see do get my fucking clothes, shit.” Harry kept cursing and looking for his clothes.

“If you want to leave, it’s not my business Harry, but put it on the record that I don’t want you to leave, and also that I’m quite nervous with you leaving at, hell what time is it!, well how would you even get home!”

“Louis, like seriously can you help me find my pants,”

“Harry,” Louis grabbed his hand. “I’m serious,”

“Um, I’m… really, into youandI’mscaredsorry I, I knowthiswasaonetimething, just let me leave,” Harry rushed through his sentence while trying to put on his pants.

“Harry, I want you to stay. I like you too. Your fascinating and you were a great shag, please stay the night please let me get you breakfast with me and please go out to dinner sometime with me soon.”

“Um, really?” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand again and rubbed his thumb on the back of his it.

“Are you calling me a liar Styles?” They both giggled a bit.

“Okay offer accepted,”

“Now take off your pants and come cuddle me properly you hunk.”

“Well if I’m a hunk…” Harry took off his pants and then Louis took them and folded all his stuff and placed it all on the night stand.

“I put all your stuff on the night stand for the morning, now come on I can’t cuddle myself,” Harry got in bed with Louis and He wrapped himself around the smaller boy, “I do like you more than a hook up you know?” Louis snuggled into Harry.

“Same,” Harry squeezed Louis harder.

“Okay,” Louis smiled.

“Okay,” Harry smiled too.

***

“Morning, pretty voice” Louis walked into his kitchen and saw Mister Tall, Dark, and Handsome making him eggs and toast in his kitchen.

“Hey I thought that part of the deal was I would get you breakfast Curly,”

“I love to cook, not a big deal Louis,”

“Don’t take offence babe but it makes me nervous that you’re using my stove and that you were rummaging around with a place that has knives in it,”

“Louis, again blind not dumb, Zayn helped me,” Just then the Bradford boy walked in from the bathroom into their kitchen.

“What’s up my gay,” Zayn walked past Louis and smacked his butt.

“Zayn don’t objectify me by my sexuality!”

“I do what I want!” Zayn again hit Louis butt, “See?”

“I heard that, I prefer you don’t damage my date’s fine ass please, Zayn.” Zayn Laughed and then proceeded to hit Harry on his ass.

“Speaking of dates, when are we doing that Haz?”

***

They all ate breakfast but Harry need to help Niall with something or other so Louis got Harry’s number and dropped him off at his and Niall’s shared flat. The two boys made plans for dinner that Friday and Louis personally couldn’t wait.

***

“Zayn, what if this dinner doesn’t go well?” Louis asked him again feeling through his closet.

“How could it not first of all, planning is all you’ve done all week, second you haven’t had that kind of connection with anyone ever and I only saw you guy together for a total of like maybe 2 hours, like you need to calm your tits man, everything will be perfect.” Zayn loved Louis he really did but he couldn’t stand his insecurities they were over everything!

“So, do I wear the sweater ‘because it’s like got these different feelings, or like this super soft tee shirt?” Louis held both tops up for Zayn to feel. Zayn reached out and rubbed the tops in between his thumb and forefinger.

“Um, I think you should wear the sweater, more interesting, I guess,” Zayn pushed the sweater towards Louis.

“Okay Zayn, thanks for the help.” Louis took off his frumpy top and threw it to the hamper and put on the sweater.

“Oh and Lou, do you want me to do your hair all soft,” Zayn winked at Louis.

“Yes…” Louis said with his shy voice.

“Okay, c’mon,” Zayn pulled Louis to their bathroom and started at his hair. “Harry is lucky you’re a feely kind of guy.”

***

Louis got into his car to drive to Harry flat, but like always it seemed with Louis his nerves were killing him. “God, Louis calm yourself,” he yelled in his car. “Being self-conscious and such shouldn’t bother me that bad I’m going on a date with a blind guy for god sake,” Louis shouted again and hit the steering wheel. “Now, I’m being a motherfucking douche, GOD DAMN IT!” Louis picked up his phone and dialed Harry. He heard the dial tone and breathed out heavily. “Hey, Harry I’m leaving will you be ready?”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be outside I’ll um, hear you then I guess.” Hearing Harry being adorable made Louis smile and he breathed again to end the call.

“Okay, I can’t wait,” Louis started up his car and drove toward Harry’s flat.

***

“Hey Harry,” Louis greeted the curly haired boy as he got out to help Harry into his car. Harry folded up his cane and wrapped his arm around Louis’ back.

“Your ah, shirt feels ah, nice,” Harry gripped tighter onto Louis’ back, “I’m kind of tactile, they don’t lie about the heightened senses thing,” Louis laughed and gripped onto Harry some more.

“I umm, don’t know how much it means to you but, umm you look really hot, like not even hot like umm, gorgeous…” Harry burst out laughing,

“Lou, I can basically feel the heat radiating from your cheeks. You definitely don’t need to be embarrassed to tell me I look pretty,” Harry sat down in the passenger seat of Louis’ car and Louis shut the door and walked around to the driver side of the car. “Thank you, by the way, I’m a sucker for complements,”

“Ah, I wanted to tell you that I’ve umm, never taken a guy out that I met a the bar, then taken home, or actually, I haven’t taken any guy out at all, my um, only real dating experience, like I had one boyfriend after high school for like 2 years and like nothing like dating after that,” for a minute they sat in the car not talking. “Sorry that was like, too much,”

“Did I not just get done telling you not to be embarrassed in front of me?”

“So, is Chinese food okay?”

***

They found out that The Golden Dragon restaurant was a favorite of both of theirs, so that’s where they went. They got sat down and the cute little Chinese waitress had brought them out tea and those fried chip things and Harry started chatting immediately,

“Lou, what do you get here? I always get orange chicken and Lo Mein,”

“Oh I love the General Tso’s Shrimp, but I get Lo Mein too,”

“Yes, finally someone I can share an order of Lo Mein with! Niall doesn’t share and Liam doesn’t like Chinese.”

“Oh my god Zayn hates Chinese too!” The two boys laughed and Harry reached across the table and put his hand on Louis’.

“That’s your hand right?” Louis squeezed Harry’s hand back in response. “You’re soft I like it,” Louis giggled some more and their waitress came back and took their orders. “So,” Harry started their conversation again.

“Okay, so…” Louis hummed.

“Um, so basically, I just wanted to talk about what happened when we um, when I went home with you last week,”

“Um, yeah, okay,” Louis was jumping out of his skin at this point. He was thinking of all of the worse things Harry could say right now. Did he think Louis was horrible shag? When he tried to leave was it because he just needed to get away from Louis because it was that bad? Was everything he said an act to get away from Louis? Louis tried his hardest not to act like this but he couldn’t help it, almost every situation made him feel like there was something wrong with him. He had always been an awkward kid with all his nerves but everyone said it got worse when that first boyfriend left him for someone else. Louis felt his only confidence came after he was fucked, and that’s why he tended to like one night stands. Louis zoned back in and noticed Harry was going to talk again.

“I just need to thank you,” Louis gave the younger boy the ‘what the hell for!’ eyes then realizing he couldn’t see him he said that out loud.

“Why are you thanking me? If anyone I should thank you. You were the one that fucked me…” Louis awkwardly laughed that off a bit.

“That exactly it Louis, almost any relationship of any kind I’ve ever had with anyone, people took advantage of my disability and well fucked me, literally and figuratively. You listened to me and you wanted to know what I wanted to do, you treated me like a person and heck you are funny and interesting, and I did mean it when I said I liked you,”

“Oh my god Harry, I, I um, I really like you too,” they laughed and their food came and they talked, crazily enough they had even more to talk about then they did in the bar, and it felt like they were learning everything about each other.

That night was like a repeat of what happened when they met at the bar but without all the shit about staying, Harry just stayed and they cuddled in basked in the new found romance. This pattern of dinner date on Friday then go to one of their flats fuck eat breakfast together then go home repeat, occurred for a few more weeks but then it turned into one of those let’s just watch movies together (or well listen in Harry’s case), or just be together kind of things.

Louis was snuggled into Harry’s arm on the couch in Harry and Niall’s sitting room when Harry just grabbed Louis hand and asked, “Be my boyfriend?” Louis’ look was absolute shock, Harry continued on now in convince mode because Louis hadn’t answered, “I just can’t think about you with someone else, you’re like the perfect catch, a guy who’s funny, intelligent, has a beautiful voice, soft hands and hair, I’m surprised someone isn’t trying to take you away right now,”

“Harry, hell yes I want to be your boyfriend.” Louis kissed hard on Harry’s plump lips and pulled at his hair. “Hey, I want my boyfriend to fuck me,”

“Lucky for you I want to fuck my boyfriend.”

***

They had a great relationship after that, Louis had learned how to help Harry, and even all their friends hung out together, they even joked that it was like “Friends” but with less girls. Harry even learned about Louis’ insecurities and Louis was beginning to control his nerves but with nerves came back and hit Louis full force about a year into the relationship when the couple got surprising news.

“Hey baby, so I got a call from my doctor earlier,” Harry moved closer to Louis and wrapped his arms around him after he sat on the couch.

“What about love?” Louis snuggled into his lanky boyfriend.

“Um, well, they think that they can fix my eyes,” Louis inhaled sharply. Right now is where all the crazy things Louis would use to have thought at a sentence like that hit him harder than that time he ran into that wall during high school.

“Babe I am so um, happy for you but um, I just got a call from Zayn and um, he needs my help so um, I’m going to go, Niall will be here so um, pretty soon, call me if you need me, okay, I can’t wait to hear all about your surgery like what they’re going to do and stuff, but um yea, I’ll call you tomorrow, kisses c’mon.” Louis kissed Harry, and ran out.

“Bye, baby,” Harry raised his eyebrows and grabbed his braille text book to study when Niall walked in.

“Harry why the hell did Louis almost knock me down running out of here?” Niall shouted from the entry way hanging up his keys on the hook.

“Dude I don’t even know, I told him about how my doctor thinks that surgery can fix my eyes and he then proceeded to ramble about how Zayn need his help of something, I don’t really know,”

“Weird stuff man,” Niall plopped down on their couch and threw a hand around Harry’s neck.

“Yeah, but I’m not worried we love each other.”

“Awe,” Niall wacked Harry’s arm, “you two are so cute,”

***

“Zayn,” Louis shouted as he burst through the front door of their flat, “I’m doing that thing again, Zayn,”

“I’m at the table Lou,” Zayn shouted back at him. Louis came in and sat at their table.

“Harry is going to break up with me I know it!” Louis let his head hit against the table.

“Why in the hell would he fucking do that Louis,” Zayn shook his head he thought his best friend was over his god damn insecurities and all this shit.

“When he sees me he’ll realize that I’m not good enough for him! He is just so gorgeous and I’m just not,” Louis sobbed.

“Harry is blind, you know that right Lou?” Louis scoffed.

“Of fucking course Zayn,” Louis shouted, “The doctors think they can fix his fucking eyes, Zayn,”

“Oh, Jesus, Louis” Zayn hit the table with his fists, “Harry, isn’t shallow and he fucking loves you, you fucking idiot!”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Louis said sarcastically but then started crying. Zayn got up and hugged Louis.

“Yes, he does Lou,” Louis just continued to cry.

***

The next day Louis wouldn’t get out of bed. Harry called at the usual time but Louis had told him that he was really sick and just need to sleep so Harry didn’t bother him the rest of the day, and sleeping is really what he did. In the meantime Zayn being the good friend he is tried to fix this so he called Niall.

“Bro, what’s the craic?” Niall answered the phone.

“Dude, Louis thinks Harry is going to break up with him when he can see him…” Zayn told the Irishman.

“That’s fucking insane Harry just told me yesterday like exact words ‘I’m not worried, we love each other.’ Maybe I could like bring Haz over there,”

“Great idea man, see you then,”

***

Harry couldn’t in fact come over to Louis and Zayn’s because as Zayn and Niall spoke, Harry and his doctor were talking. And they affirmed that they could do his surgery and he had a consultation. So Niall took Harry to the doctor and the doctor told them all was a go and Harry scheduled an appointment for as soon as possible. The doctor said he needed to wear some special eye drops for several days but then he could come in for the surgery. The doctor gave him the drops and he went home, when he got there he called Louis.

“Baby, good news” Harry said when he heard Louis had picked up.

“What is it Hazza?” Louis sniffed trying not to cry.

“Awe, you sound awful sweetheart but as I was saying they’re going to fix me, baby they are going to fix me!”

“Yea, um, great news,”

“Baby I just can’t wait to see the man I love, I want you to be the first thing I see when they take the bandages off, I just, I love you so much Louis,” Harry felt a tear go down his face he was just so happy. Then he herd Louis sobbing into the phone, being the knowing boyfriend he is he just knew that Louis wasn’t crying with joy like him. “Baby, please tell me the real reason you’re crying.”

“Hazza, I’m just so scared,” Louis said through sobs.

“Lou, just talk to me please,”

“I just, I don’t, I don’t want you to break up with me when you see how I look, I just, I can’t, I love you Hazza, I just,”

“Lou-Lou, I love you so, so much, if I didn’t need to take it easy because apparently being active while wearing these drops could be bad for the procedure I’d be over there attacking you with my lips. I Love you okay, but please, please, please be there when the doctor take of the bandage, I want you to be the first thing I have seen in seven years okay?”

“Okay Hazza, I’ll be there and I love you,”

***

It was the day Harry was going into surgery. Harry’s mum Anne had driven him to the hospital. There the doctors and nurses were prepping him and the surgery would be happening soon.

Louis was still freaking out thinking that he wouldn’t be good enough for Harry and he loved him and he couldn’t think about what it would like if Harry didn’t want him. Louis got the call from Harry’s mom that he was out of surgery so Louis got in his car and drove to the hospital.

Harry heard Louis walk in and felt his heart speed up. “Hey love is that you?”

“Yeah baby it’s me, how do you feel?”

“I feel fine Lou no come kiss me please I missed you.” Louis came to the bed and kissed his boyfriend.

“So um, when do these things come off?” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and gave it a soft kiss.

“Nurse says three days,” Harry squeezed Louis’ hand.

“Okay are you ready Hazza?”

“I think Boo,”

***

Today was the day they took the bandages off. The nurse walked in b the tapping had woken Harry up from his nap. “Okay Harry, I’m going to take these bandages off now okay honey?”

“Wait one second please,” Harry reached around for Louis’ hand and grabbed it to wake him up. Louis jerked from his sleep, “Baby, they’re going to take them off,”

“Okay we’re ready,” Louis nodded at the nurse. She shook her head and went take off the bandages. All the gauze was off but Harry kept his eyes closed.

“Mr. Styles are you going to open your eyes?”

“Yea, um,” Harry turned his head and opened his eyes, “Louis, Louis, wow, baby,”

“So um Harry, your eyes work then,” the nurse interrupted.

“Yea, they do,” Harry sighed.

“Well I’ll leave you two,” the nurse said as she walked out of the room.

“Louis, you are basically the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and I went to Hawaii when I was 12,” Louis started crying and the tears just kept coming.

“Why are you such a dork Hazza?” Louis laughed through his tears.

“Hey, I remember once you told me my eyes were beautiful, I now have to assume you have no mirrors and that you have never see the oceans that are where your eyes should be.”

“God Harry, I can’t wait for you to fuck me when you come home.”

“Louis,” Harry got out of his hospital bed and kissed the crap out of his boyfriend.

***

Harry was just out of the hospital and he was pulling Louis through the front door, “C’mon baby, I need you,” Louis giggled and followed Harry into the bedroom. Harry pushed Louis down onto the bed and started to unbutton his shirt stopping to kiss his chest after each button, when he reached the bottom he ripped off the top and whipped it across the room. Harry kissed hard on Louis’ neck and kept kissing all over the rest of his chest, “You are so beautiful Louis,” Louis ran his hands through Harry’s hair and Harry started to take off Louis’ pants and kissed all around his tight boxers. “Really baby, you are so gorgeous,” then Harry took off Louis’ boxers. Harry moaned at the sight, “Even your cock is pretty Louis, I am too lucky,” Louis hummed in response.

Harry started to kiss up Louis’ cock then he took the whole shaft in his mouth and started to suck lightly but then he deepened and sucked harder. Harry bobbed his head up and down.

“Ah, Harry that’s so good, keep going” Louis moaned and Harry bobbed his head faster and Harry squirmed under him. “Okay, baby I can’t last get in me please,” Harry pulled off of Louis and sat up. “Do you want some prep?”

“No I need it now, just get in me.” Harry ripped all his clothes and whipped the drawer out and took out the lube, he slicked up his dick and went in. At the contact they both moaned.

“Oh baby, your god damn sexy hole feels so good on my cock,” Harry intertwined his fingers into Louis’ hair.

“Ah, move baby move I need it.” Harry started to thrust in and out, “Baby, baby I love seeing you face I just want to lick every inch of you I just love you so much,” Harry screamed and beneath him Louis was a moaning, squirming mess. Harry reached between them and grabbed Louis cock and pumped it hardly. Cum shot out of his dick in hot white spurts and at the sight Harry came in Louis’ hole. He collapsed beside his boyfriend and wiped off the cum from their body with his own boxers.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and turned his head and kissed his cheek. “Louis I love you. I don’t see any way I could stop loving you.”

“I love you so much, Harry. Don’t think that I could ever stop loving you either,” the two kissed passionately for what seemed like forever but in a good way. In a breath of air Harry pulled away.

“Louis, move in with me,”

“Harry that’s perfect, I love you let’s do it.” They held on to each other and fell asleep.


End file.
